


School

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Braces, Embarrassment, Jock Len, M/M, Nerd Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len get caught kissing under the bleachers</p>
            </blockquote>





	School

Barry moaned softly as he pressed closer to Len. A slight nip at his lower lip had him opening his mouth as he wrapped his arms around the older teen’s neck.

“Barry.” Len groaned softly, hands trailing ti Barry’s waist in the process.

“Wish we were somewhere else.” Barry mumbled as Len moved to his neck, braces brushing across his skin.

“Under the bleachers isn’t ideal.” Len agreed as he pulled back smiling. Normally he wouldn’t smile around other people. Having the other students find out that the Hockey Captain and ‘bad boy’, others words not his, Leonard Snart had braces would result in mocking that he already got enough of from his sister. Braces didn’t help the intimidation factor either. Barry though… Barry never made him feel self conscious about it.

“Maybe next time we can head out to the park, have a nice picnic. I know a place that’s deep in the forest. Just the two of us.” Len offered, still smiling. Barry’s eyes brightened and he grinned largely, revealing silver braces with red. Really Barry was just too cute at times.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s been awhile since we’ve had time just to ourselves outside of school. Think you can get away from your crew for a bit?”

“Are you sure you can leave the Rogues alone?” Barry asked with a laugh.

“Making fun of my friends huh?” Len quickly moved his hands from Barry’s waist. One wrapped firmly around him as his other hand began attacking his side.

“Stop! Len!” Barry cried through his laughter. Finally Len relented, moving closer to steal another kiss. Barry melted into the kiss, pressing closer to Len, smiling happily as he did so. Soon both were once again lost in their own world.

“What are you two doing?” A teacher called out in annoyance. Barry yelped, trying to pull back.

“Ow!” Both teens shouted in unison.

“Shi-”

“Will you both get over here?” the teacher ordered. When neither boy seemed to listen the teacher moved over.

“Oh!” Barry’s face burned a bright unhealthy shade of red as Len looked a little sheepish. It was really embarrassing being caught kissing your boyfriend, it was worse when your braces managed to lock together.

“Um, let’s get you both to the nurse. We’ll have to call your parents…”

“Okay.” Barry mumbled awkwardly. Once the teacher turned around Len placed a hand on Barry’s cheek and stroked his thumb over it, a silent ‘I’m sorry’. Barry’s eyes crinkled up as he smiled in response. Slowly the two began to awkwardly walk out from under the bleachers. Of course that was when a bad situation got worse.

“Hey look! It’s that nerd Allen!” It was the gym class, “Knew he was a fag!”

“Who knew he could get some?”

“Wait a minute… Is that Snart?”

“Oh my god. How could Allen get someone like Snart?”

“No!”

“I ship it.”

“Wow Snart’s a fairy?”

“He’s the hockey team captain?” came a scoff. Barry’s face was burning as he looked down. They had planned on keeping this a secret to prevent this sort of thing. A startled yelp escaped Barry as suddenly he was lifted up. Immediately he wrapped his legs around Len’s waist and his arms around Len’s shoulders. Amusement was clear in the blue eyes that looked back at him. Len easily kept up with the teacher without the awkward shuffling that had been them trying to walk a few minutes before. Soon they were inside the school and on their way to the nurse’s office. Len froze for a moment when the bell rang. Fuck. Len looked at Barry who seemed so close to tears. Steeling his nerves Len kept a disinterested look on his face as people began filling out into the halls, only to pause at the sight they saw.

“Come on.” The teacher grabbed Len’s sleeve to help guide him through the students.

“WOO GET SOME SNART!” Shawna Baez shouted from somewhere.

“I KNEW IT!” Came his sister’s voice. If Len walked a bit faster it had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to get away from them.

“BARRY?” Came another shout that had Barry tensing. Luckily enough they finally managed to make it to the nurse’s office.

“ ‘m sharry.” Barry mumbled awkwardly as the teacher and nurse contacted their parents and such.

“ ‘is okay.” Len responded, settling more comfortably in the chair, Barry in his lap.

“Least we don’t need to hide out behind bleachers anymore.” A beautiful smile lit up Barry’s face, eyes shining.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Barry surged forward, kissing him firmly but briefly.

“Love you.”

“Aw! Lenny you never told me your boyfriend would be so sweet.” Len groaned in annoyance, closing his eyes. A soft giggle had him peeking an eye open to look towards Barry.

“Oh my god, your braces are hooked? That makes this even better!” Mentally Len made a note to tease Lisa relentlessly about that crush she had on Ramon. It’s only fair after all.


End file.
